pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Giles Jacob
Giles Jacob (1686 - 8 May 1744) was an English poet, lawyer, and compiler. Life Jacob was born at Romsey, Hampshire, the son of a maltster. In his Poetical Register (i. 318) he states that he was bred to the law under a "very eminent attorney," and that he was afterwards steward and secretary to the Hon. William Blathwait.Bullen, 116. In 1714 Jacob published an indifferent farce (never acted), Love in a Wood, or the Country Squire (one act, prose); and he mentions in the Poetical Register that he had written a play called The Soldier's Last Stake. Human Happiness: A poem, &c., appeared in 1721, with a dedication to Matthew Prior. Alexander Pope introduced Jacob in the ‘Dunciad,’ iii. 149–50:— :Jacob, the Scourge of Grammar, mark with awe, :Nor less revere him, Blunderbuss of Law. In the Poetical Register Pope had been handsomely treated, but scant courtesy had been shown to John Gay, in whose behalf Pope attacked Jacob. The latter retorted in a letter to John Dennis, printed in Remarks upon several Passages in the Preliminaries to the “Dunciad,” by John Dennis, 1729. In 1733 Jacob reprinted the letter to Dennis (and opened a fresh attack on Pope) in The Myrrour, or Letters Satyrical, Panegyrical, Serious, &c., 8vo. Jacob was a most diligent compiler. He is chiefly remembered by the *''Poetical Register, or Lives and Characters of the English Dramatic Poets'', 2 vols., 1719–20, 8vo (some copies are dated 1723); and *''A New Law Dictionary'',’ 1729, fol., which reached a tenth edition in 1782, and was reissued, with additions by T. Tomlins, in 1797, 1809, and 1835. Publications Poetry *''The Court Beauties: A poem''. London: Tho. Warner, 1718. *''Human Happiness: A poem ... with several other miscellaneous poems''. London: T. Jauncy, & J. Roberts, 1721. *''Britain's Hero: A poem on the death of His Grace John, Duke of Marlborough''. London: H. Cole, for J. Peele, 1722. *''The Rape of the Smock: An heroi-comical poem, in two books''. London: H. Curll, 1726. Play *''Love in a Wood; or, The country squire: A farce''. London: Ferd. Burleigh, 1714. Non-fiction *''The Compleat Court-keeper''. London: John Nutt, for Bernard Lintott / Thomas Ward, 1713. *''The Accomplish'd Conveyancer''. London: John Nutt, for Bernard Lintott, 1714. *''A Review of the Statutes: Both ancient and modern''. London: J. Nutt, for D. Browne / W. Mears / J. Browne, 1715. *''The Grand Precedent; or, The conveyancer's guide and assistant''. London: Eliz. Nutt, for Daniel Brown / Bernard Lintot / T. Ward / et al, 1716. *''The Country Gentleman's Vade-mecum''. London: William Taylor, 1717. *''The Modern Justice: Containing the business of a justice of peace, in all its parts''. London: Bernard Lintot, 1717; London: Eliz. Nutt & R. Gosling, for Bernard Lintot, 1720. *''Essays Relating to the Conduct of Life''. London: E. Curll, 1717. *''The Compleat Sportsman''. London: Eliz. Nutt & R. Gosling, for J. Tonson / W. Taylor, 1718. *''The Compleat Parish-officer''. London: Eliz. Nutt & R. Gosling, for Bernard Lintot / R. Mears, 1718. Lex mercatoria: or the merchant's companion. 1718. *''The Statute Law Common-placed''. London: Eliz. Nutt & R. Gosling, for Bernard Lintot, 1719. *''Lex Constitutionis; or, The gentleman's law''. London: Eliz. Nutt & R. Gosling, for Bernard Lintot, 1719. *''The Poetical Register; or, The lives and characters of the English dramatick poets, with an account of their writings''. London: E. Curll, 1719; London: A. Bettesworth, W. Taylor, & J. Batley / J. Wyat & C. Rivington / E. Bell & W. Meadows / J. Pemberton & J. Hooke, 1723. *''An Historical Account of the Lives and Writings of our Most Considerable English Poets''. London: E. Curll, 1720. *''The Laws of Taxation''. London: Eliz. Nutt & R. Gosling, for W. Mears, 1721. *''The Land-Purchaser's Companion''. London: Eliz. Nutt & R. Gosling, for W. Mears / T. Woodward / T. Jauncy, 1720. *''A Treatise of Laws; or, A general introduction to the common, civil, and canon law: In three parts''. London: T. Woodward / J. Peele, 1721. *''A New Appendix to 'The Modern Justice'.'' London: E. & R. Nutt, & R. Gosling, for Bernard Lintot, 1722. *''The Student's Companion; or, The reason of the laws of England''. London: E. & R. Nutt, & R. Gosling, for T. Corbett, 1725. *''The Common Law Common-plac'd''. London: W. Mears, 1726. *''A New Law Dictionary''. London: E. & R. Nutt & R. Gosling, for J. & J. Knapton, 1729. *''The Compleat Chancery-Practicer''. London: E. & R. Nutt & R. Gosling, for J. Hooke / J. Shuckburgh / L. Gilliver / J. Osborne, 1730. *''The Clerk's Remembrancer''. London: E. & R. Nutt & R. Gosling, for B. Lintot / T. Ward / E. Wicksteed, 1730. *''City Liberties; or, The rights and privileges of freemen''. London: E. & R. Nutt & R. Gosling, for W. Mears, 1732. *''The Mirrour; or, Letters satyrical''. London: J. Roberts, 1733. *''Every Man his own Lawyer; or, A summary of the laws of England''. London: E. & R. Nutt & R. Gosling, for J. Hazard / S. Birt / C. Corbett, 1736. The Compleat Attorney's Practice in English. (2 volumes), E. & R. Nutt, & R. Gosling, for F. Clay / H. Lintot, 1737; London: E. & R. Nutt, and R. Gosling, for Dan. Browne, 1740. *''The New Compleat Conveyancer; or, Attorneys director''. London: Henry Lintot, for Jacob Robinson, 1744. *''A Law Grammar; or, Rudiments of the law''. Henry Lintot, for Aaron Ward, 1744. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Giles Jacob, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 20, 2016. See also *List of British poets References * . Wikisource, Web, July 20, 2016. Notes External links ;About *Giles Jacob (1686-1744) at English Poetry, 1579-1830 * Jacob, Giles Category:1686 births Category:1744 deaths Category:18th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:English lawyers Category:English poets Category:Poets